


Reading or Romancing

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [12]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have an idea.” Sandry’s sweet smile was fatal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Tris dropped the book she had thought was hers: it looked just like her book, had been on her pillow where her book had been… But she knew that she would not be reading a book that contained men thrusting and women calling out to the stars, chest blushes and throbbing… Nonsense! What was she meant to learn from _that?_

Briar snickered from outside her door as he escaped up to the roof. Daja just missed him in the corridor.

            “Tris? Why did you squeal?”

            Tris turned red. “Someone switched my book.”

            Sandry hurried up the stairs. Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. “I’m sure it was Briar.”

            “Get him back,” Daja suggested, her eyebrows rising.

            “How am I supposed to do that?” Tris flopped down on her bed, glaring at the imposter book and pushing it away from her pillow. “I can’t give him much, but we all know he’s good at pranks…”

            “I have an idea.” Sandry’s sweet smile was fatal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the book.

“Read it as…intimately as you can,” Sandry instructed as she opened the book on Tris’ lap. “Read it like it’s to a lover.”

            “But it’s to  _Briar_ ,” Tris countered, cheeks still red. Stupid Briar switching her book with a book of romance—and stupid Sandry and Daja for wanting to get back at him! Couldn’t Tris just forget it ever happened?

            “It’s not  _to_  Briar—it’s so Briar  _overhears_ , and the prank turns back on him. As if you liked it.”

            “Like a book of romance! As if!”

            “Make it count, Tris, otherwise he’ll have won twice-over,” Daja expressed solemnly. “No giggling or hesitation.”

            Tris wrinkled her nose as she looked down at the book.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seemed like a ridiculous endeavour to get back at him…

Tris called the wind into her room, gazing unsurely to Daja and Sandry. They were making her read from the romance book Briar had switched into her room in place of her primary reading book. This seemed like a ridiculous endeavour to get back at him…

            “Soft and whispery, like you’re really invested,” Sandry urged, turning the book to the second chapter—the characters were together by then. Awfully fast, Tris thought.

            Daja shook her head. “Put a little power into your voice, like you’re commanding it. Make it powerful.”

            Sandry’s eyebrows rose as she grinned over at her friend. She turned back to Tris. “Do it your way, then.”

            “I haven’t got a ‘my way’. I read, not romance.”

            “You can read  _and_  romance,” Daja insisted. “Otherwise Air dedicates wouldn’t get anywhere in life.”

            Tris laughed at that. She cleared her throat. She would get back at Briar, then. She read from the book, gathering momentum as she read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Success,” Daja announced.

“Ennis licked his lips as he gazed upon Brynja, her naked glory shining in the lantern light. He felt his trousers tighten with the power of his interest and groaned into her hair. She kissed his neck as her fingers found his belt…”

            Tris read from the book that Briar had pranked her with, placing it on her bed where she had kept her true book. Sandry and Daja watched from within the room, their clothing stirring with the wind that Tris was cycling into her room and then up to the roof, carrying her voice up to Briar.

            Sandry clamped her hands over her mouth to halt he laughter. Daja was grinning.

            Tris’ voice continued, further along the chapter. “Brynja opened herself up to Ennis, her flower spreading in the limited light. Ennis pressed his hardness to her and took her into the heat of his mouth, entering her after a moan escaped her peony-pink lips. She met his thrust, sheathed his…”

            Sandry fell to the floor in giggles.

            Tris glanced up as she heard someone stumble on the roof.

            “Success,” Daja announced.

            Downstairs, Lark shot a look to Rosethorn. Rosethorn was doomed to Sandry’s fate, while Lark stood in the kitchen, bemused at what her children were up to…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
